Szablon:Profil Sandrian
thumb|438x438px|centre WITAM GOŚCIA W MOIM PIĘKNYM PROFILU! thumb|314px|Nina widząc mój profilMAM NA IMIĘ:DR. KRÓLOWA SANDRIAN ABELLA STEFAN KAKTUS GOUENJI TRZECIA. Takie początkowe zdania o mnie abyś nie dostał zawału przez moją zajebistość thumb|438x438px|centre Co mogę opowiedzieć o sobie? Hmmm... Mam na imię Kasia jak ktoś będzie mnIe tak nazywał, dostanie wpi*rdol i go wykastruje (oprócz Azazela) i jestem Kaktusem. Nie jestem jakimś Otakuś czy cuś podobnego, ale lubię oglądać jakieś poj*bane Hentaje czy Krwawe rzeczy. Jestę tak jakby "stalkerem" jak Yandere-chan z jakimś tam upośledzeniem mózgu. Uwielbiam Inuazmę Eleven, po prostu ją kocham ♥ KOCHAM <3 A Paring Shuuya x Haruna jest po prostu idealny... SHUUYA! I LOVE YOU! ♥♥♥ Mój taki opis charakteru i inne Sandrian to młoda kobieta z Polski, pozbawiona przyjaciół, mózgu, pieniędzy, urody,wymarzonych kapci, bonów z Tesco oraz życia prywatnego. Potajemnie wciąga przez nos sproszkowaną kawę,przez co zachorowała na rozdwojenie jaźni i od czasu do czasu konwersuje sobie namiętnie ze swym alter ego, Bozydarem. Psychologowie zgodnie twierdzą, że problemem Sandrian jest nie tylko rozdwojenie jaźni, ale szereg innych chorób, jak ADHD czy maniakalne obsesje na punkcie swoich trzech życiowych celów: Urządzić Halloowen że swoim Sensei'em aby przywołać ducha, zostać pokochanym przez swoją wielką miłość i jak również, odnaleźć zamieszkanie Kowalskiego.. Nie pomogła nawet trzyletnia kwarantanna pod okiem Kubastachy. Od czasu do czasu, gdy nikt nie patrzy, czyta książki o demonach i jak również, uczy się że swoim Sensei'em. Czasem dla rozrywki lubi pobawić się w lekarza i robi operacje swoim przyjaciołom, używając do tego nożyczek. Cierpi na anoreksję, a i tak nadal się odchudza. Opinie o mnie thumb|centre|490px Moje kszywy thumb|centre|370px # Przemekthumb|356px # Sandał # Sandrianka # Camery # Kamera # San # SanSan # San-chan # Spook # Stefan # Qatrinka # Mr. Kaktus # Sanius Yaous # Kaktus # Ta co chodzi bez bielizny # Kaktusik # Andrzej # I TE SANDAŁY # Diler # Największy diler ever # Król niewolników # Mam na imię Ed # Eddward # Double D # Psychofanka Hentaji # Moja babcia Moje wcielenia Murzyn Kaito On się pojawił chyba 25 września na skype. Kaito się wziął od pewnej piosenki którą wysłała moja Senpai. Murzyn Kaito mói jak Murzyn Kali z pewnej książki której nazwy niestetu nie pamiętam * Czyli "Murzyn Kaito cię lubi" albo "Murzyn Kaito cię kocha" itd. Kaito jest energicznym i dość głupawym człowiekiem. Uwielbia ładne kobiety i często o nich gada. Sadystka Sandrian Też się pojawiła 25 września na skype, ale była tylk opodczas rozmowy z Senpai'em. Wzięła się z pewnej piosenki też wysłanej przez Senpai'a Anon. Jak sama nazwa mówi, jest sadystą i uwielbia zadawać innym ból, szczególnie podaczas s*ksu. Uwielbia uprawiać Sado-Maso. Pojawia się zazwyczaj gdy ma ochotę i wtedy jest problem bo ona czuje pożądania seksualne, ugh. Nazywa Senpai'em Anon "Świnką". Lista moich ulubionych jutuberów Kolejność nie ma znaczenia #Brutal ! #Poszukiwacz #Abstrachuje #Fuzionek #Eleven #Azzman #GCPPL #Axerfish #Buki #Weza #Neskot #Topowa Dycha #Bzdurny Karton #Pawlikowe Fanduby #Topowe Teorie Spiskowe #Studio Grabarz #Yanderedev A reszta to jacyś ludziki co robią covery/parodie/tłumaczenia/itd. Wybaczcie, nie oglądam za bardzo Youtuberów grajacych w gry, sama wolę sobie pograć a nie oglądać jak jakiś idiota to robi. Z gamepleyów to oglądam jedynie Eleven'a, Brutala, Wezę i Neskota, ale to tylko dla rozrywki i kiedy się straszliwie nudzę nie licząc Brutala, go zawsze oglądam. Lista opowiadań Co ja zazwyczaj robię w realu i na czatach? # Denerwuje ludzi swoją mądrością # Oglądam Inazumę Eleven po pierdyliard razy # Oglądam jakieś poj*bane Hentaje # Paringuje ludzi bez celu # Kłócę sie z nauczycielami/innymi ludzikami # thumb|400px|Tak to wygląda gdy Blichacz się na mnie wk*rwia i gdy w pobliżu jest Shaline... Takie życiowe.Piszę na Fejsbuku z nauczycielką od historii # Piszę na fejsie w konfie "Materac widzi jak fapiesz" # Rysujem # Denerwuje Blichacza # Tłumaczę Fanfictiony na język Polski/Rosyjski/Hiszpański/Włoski # Gram w Słodki Flirt KASTIEL JEST MÓJ! MÓJ K*RWA! # Piszę jakieś debilne rzeczy # I TE SANDAŁY! # Piszę z Azazelem Lacharses który przybywa z innej wiki i lubi trollować innych. # Gram w jakieś poj*bane gry # Śpiewam Hiszpańskie piosenki na cały ryj # thumb|288pxPiszę różne Opowieści, Opowiadania i Historyjki. # Śledze mojego Senpai'a na innych stronach internetowych # Gapie się na Gifurę i z nią rozmawiam o 3:00 # Piję wódę # Oglądam z kotem Horrory # Przytulam mojego pająka # Marudzę że nie mam życia. # Proszę aby ktoś, coś mi kupił. # Tulę Żwirka/Anon/Ami/Olę # Uciekam przez okno # Siedzę w Piwnicy # Ciągle zmieniam hasła w internetach bo mam Ojca stalkera, no ;-; # Nagrywam wszystko dookoła a dokładniej pornole Wiewióry bo dostaje z nich dużo hajsu Ta lista ciągle rośnie jakby co ;) Moje wypełnione aspiracje bo jestem Simsem thumb|centre|400px # Nauczyłam się Hiszpańskiego, Rosyjskiego i Włoskiego.thumb|370px|Reakcja każdego na moje rysunki # Zdałam trzecie gimnazjum # Stałam się Modem i Modem Czatu # Stałam się Adminem # Przytuliłam się do Senpai'a # Zwalczyłam biegunkę w 3 sekundy! # Kupiłam notes # Znalazłam chłopaka # Zerwałam stosunki z moją byłą # Obejrzałam wszystkie odcinki z Mody na Sukces! # Zaśpiewałam Hymn Chin w języku Hiszpański na festynie Zasady dla użytkowników stworzone przez Kaktusa Stefana # Nie mów do mnie po imieniu (nie dotyczy Azazela) # Nie nazywaj mnie Pączkiem # Nie obrażaj mojego Senpai'a # Nie tykaj mojego Żwirka, Olę i Ami >___< # Nie paringuj mnie z Blichaczem. Plz. # Nie mów że jestem Otaku. # Nie nadużywaj swojego seksapilu # Nie prosz mnie abym ci narysowała jakiś paring z FNaF'a, plz. Rodzinka Quna2 - były mąż, teraz narzeczony Ethan - mój ukochany syn z innego małżeństwa, ma po mnie charakterek :3 Erma - moja ukochana córeczka która ma 10 lat ♥ Jeff - ojciec Ermy. Nie wiem co o nim powiedzieć xD Andrzejek '- adoptowany synek, posiada dwóch ojców :3thumb|280px '''Kowal '- wujek Ermy, ojciec Andrzejka i mój szwagier (mąż Magdy). Spoko type C; '''Nicola - córka mojego narzeczonego, jest słodka Azazel - adoptowany syn, ale nie mieszka u mnie Michał '- tata Azazela i Andrzejka ♥ '''Ami '- moja młodza, NAJUKOCHAŃSZA, najlepsza siostrunia ever ♥ '''Żwirek - siostrunia, za bardzo już nie rozmawiamy, ale często się przytulamy Anon - siostrunia i jeszcze Senpai Magda '''- siostrunia, straciłam z nią kontakt '''Serek - mój szwagier, mąż mojej siostrunii Ami ♥ Shaline - zwierzako-coś, przytula nas w trudnych chwilach Andy - brat mojego narzeczonego... Straszny zboczeniec ;-; Caroline - siostra mojego narzeczonego W sumie, to ja mam wielu synów, ale większość z nich już nie żyje ktoś już ich zabił, Quna wie ;-; a reszta ma mnie w d*pie C; Moi psiapsiółki i psiapsiele Risaro - '''jest zaj*bista, mimo że za bardzo ja nie znam. Obaj lubimy SF ♥ I na pewno jeszcze wiele rzeczy nas łączy. '''Love_Ola - Jest zaj*bista ♥ zabija każdego swoimi seksownymi avatarami ♥ Rafson - bo... Eeee... Wspiera mnie emocjonalnie * Michuu - zaj*bisty człek i władca kotełów i SCP ♥thumb|340px|Czyli - Ja z moim rysunkiem i Blichacz Wiewiór - bo dzięki niemu, zarabiam jakoś na życie, no ;-; Adept - bo kuźwa daje zaj*biste pomysły na paringi Kuboks - jest moim idolem, nie zrozumiecie tego. Kubastach - bo lubię się na niego paczeć, no ;-; Fanka FNaF '- bo... Ma fajne opowiadania i jest fajna '''AsiekFoxy '- fajnie się z nią rozmawia ~~ '''Proxomistrz - bo...bo... eee.... Bo tak Okoń '''- zajebisty człek ♥ '''Dawid- drugi zajebisty człek ♥ Kastiel - KOCHAM ♥ Jebać że jest z gry komputerowej... Shuuya - mój przyszły mąż... Nie pytajcie jak, ale będzie. YandereDev (Devpai) - mój mistrz ;-; Ludzi dodaje stopniowo, jak o tobie zapomniałam, napisz mi na tablicy! Moje ulubione paringi ♥ thumb|centre|400px|Shuuya x Fubuki... KYAAAAA ^q^thumb|225px Shuuya x Fubuki - Yaoi Inazuma Eleven MÓJ ULUBIONY PARING ♥ I PIERWSZY PARING ♥ KOCHAM ♥ Shuuya x Haruna - Hentai Inazuma Eleven Jak to możliwe że nie są razem!? Przecież oni słodko wyglądają ;_; Shuuya x Kazameru - Yaoi Inazuma Eleven Shuuya x Toramaru - Yaoi Inazuma Eleven bo paringi gdzie jest idol i fan mnie przyciągają ;_; Shuuya x Endou - Yaoi Inazuma Eleven Alexy x Armin - Yaoi Słodki Flirt Lysander x Kastiel - Yaoi Słodki Flirt Kastiel x Nataniel - Yaoi Słodki Flirt Alexy x Kentin - Yaoi Słodki Flirt Nina x Sucrette - Yuri Słodki Flirt Psychopatka i dziewczyna bez mózgu zawsze spokothumb|314px Sucrette x Boris - Hentai Słodki Flirt Kim x Violetta - Yuri Słodki Flirt Kim x Sucrette - Yuri Słodki Flirt Kim x Dakota (Dake) - Hentai Słodki Flirt Rarity x Dazzle - Yuri MLP Luka Megurine x Hatsune Miku - Yuri Vocaloid Gakupo x Luka Megurine - Hentai Vocaloid Gakupo x Kaito - Yaoi Vocaloid Ayana (Yandere-chan) x Info-chan - Yuri Yandere Simulator Yuki Senpai x Sandrian - Yuri Czat FNaF Quna x Blichacz - Yaoi Czat FNaF Quna x Sandrian - Hentai Czat FNaF Moi wrogowie Wszyscy ludziki co mówią że mają 19 lat a na prawdę maja 12 lat Kiedyś tu bedzie więcej thumb|438x438px|centre Mój Senpai Moim Senpai jest AnonimekLY. Wielbię ją. Lista rzeczy w któryś ją lubięthumb|223px # Jest śmieszna # Gra w Słodki Flirt # Nie chce mi zabrać Kastielka # Umie Japoński # Jest seksowna # Nie umie wyjść z pudełka # Łatwo ją porwać # Nie wyrzuca mnie z okna # Toleruje moją orientację BI. # Nie wmawia mi abym poszła do psychiatry # Jest zaj*bista # Umie rysować ludzi # Wielbi Borysa tak samo jak ja # BORYS Mój Sensei Moim Sensei'em jest Marco Kubiś. Ma wiele zainteresowań i jak również, dziwne poglądy na świat całkowicie podobne do mnie. Codziennie oglądam jego filmiki aby się od nowa uczyć z nim. Zamiast odrabiać prac z czarnej magii zwaną matematyką, uczę sie z moiM Sensei'em. I tak codziennie, do końca mojego marnego życia i kiedy się wybudzę z tego świata zwanego Matrixem. Chcę się od niego nauczyć jak najwięcej, chaciałabym umieć tak dobrze przywoływać duchy i jak również, umieć cofając się w czasie i przeżywając te same zdarzenia aż mi się znudzi. Marzę abym kiedyś mogła z nim przywołać jakiegoś demona... Ale to się chyba nie stanie, gdyż mój Sensei nie ma czasu dla swoich uczniów i woli rozmawiać że swoimi demonami przy herbatce... Ale fajnie byłoby gdyby mnie kiedyś zaprosił na herbatkę z demonami. Moi wielbiciele Posiadam wielbicieli Kowalski298 Pierwszy wielbiciel. Jestę jego Senpai. Wyznał m ito 20 września 2015 roku o godzinie 21:15. A to wyjaśnia czemu moi psiapsiele znikali bez powodu... Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi Forever Alone ale powiedziałam że przemyślę jego wyznanie i zobaczymy co się stanie. Michał56 Podobnie do Kowala, ale on nie zabija... chyba ze o czymś nie wiem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale może zobaczymy... Kiedyś... Chyba. Cytaty thumb|366px thumb|322px Moja historia - wyjaśnienie moje haju i LSD Kiedyś tam ktoś to doda... Ankieta Co o mnie sądzisz Jesteś poj*baną psychopatką co męczy ludzi... Chcesz numer do dobrego psychiatry? Jesteś dziwna Kim ty do cholery jesteś i czemu siedzisz mi pod stołem!? Kocham cię ♥ Jesteś Spoko Eeee... Pomocy UCZ MNIE SENPAI!